powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Vexacus
Vexacus is a shark-themed bounty hunter and a rival and "sworn enemy" of Lothor. He wields a sword and a fan blade in battle, and can summon a giant "land shark". Character History Vexacus first appeared in the two-part episode "Shane's Karma", when he comes to Earth hunting an alien - a Karminian - who can give her powers to someone when she dies. He fails in his attempt to capture these powers, and ends up stranded when his ship is shot down by Shane. Vexacus becomes Lothor's head general, and often clashes with Zurgane. He and Shimazu later plotted to defeat Lothor and Zurgane and take over their forces. In the final part of the two-part episode "General Deception", after Zurgane's Hyper Zurganezord is destroyed, Vexacus wipes him out in one hit. In the episode A Gem of a Day", He later does the same to Motodrone when he threatens to reveal his plans, and in the episode "Down and Dirty", he plans to do it to Shimazu, until Shimazu is destroyed by Marah and Kapri before he got the chance. In the two-part series finale episode "Storm Before the Calm", Vexacus was later stabbed in the back by Marah and Kapri and enlarge who arrange for his destruction at the hands of the Rangers and over heard his plans, he easily defeated the Thunderstorm Megazord and destroyed the Mammoth Zord with his Land Shark, but he was destroyed by the Thunder Megazord, but not before attempting to take the Thunder Rangers down with him by taking out the Thunder Megazord (the Thunder Rangers manages to escape the Zord before it exploded) He returns again after the Abyss is opened, but is quickly defeated by Shane in his Tri-Battlizer (like the other Generals in Lothors army, it is unknown if he is destroyed, or he survived). Alternate Vexacus An alternate universe has Vexacus as a hero. He is among those who help Mayor Lothor fight the Evil Ninja Rangers. Personality Vexacus is a ruthless bounty hunter that will destroy anyone in his path. He is cold, cunning and will work for no one (except for himself). Powers and Abilities Despite his bounty hunter approach, Vexacus is one of the most powerful villains in the series (surpassed by only Lothor himself), he posses many abilities that surpass the Ninja Rangers' strength and abilities, in the episode "A Gem of a Day", he is powerful enough to best all six Ninja Storm Rangers in battle, even when in the Ninja Shadow Battle, Vexacus was more then a match for the Rangers. *'Super''' Strength: Vexacus is highly strong in terms of strength, and possesses Herculean Strength, in the episode "A Gem of a Day", he is powerful enough to take down all six Ninja Storm Rangers in battle. *'Hand-To-Hand Combat: '''Vexacues is also a skilled fighter, in the episode "A Gem of a Day" he is able to take on six Rangers with ease. *'Extraordinary Leaper: Vexacus can leap at an incredible distance. *'Travel Ball: '''Vexacus can travel to any place at will while in a dark purple ball. *'Teleportation: 'Vexacus can teleport to any location at will. *'Energy Laser: Vexacus can fire a purple, light blue and yellow colored energy laser from both his finger tips and pom of his hands, it is strong enough to take Shane out of his Ranger form in one hit. *'Lighting Beams:' Vexacus can fire blue lighting beams from his hands. *'Heat Laser: '''Vexacus can also fire a heat ray-like energy laser from his hands, in the episode "A Gem of a Day" it is powerful enough to take out Motodrone. *'Finger Energy Ropes: From his finger tips, Vexacus can fire blue energy ropes that can tie up his victims and send them high in the air all the while bashing them on each other. *'''Land Shark: Vexacus' strongest weapon and attack, he can summon a large shark from under ground that will rush at the enemy, it is strong enough to destroy the Mammothzord in one hit. Arsenal *'Shark Sword:' Vexacus is armed with a large sword for combat. **'Lighting Empowerment: '''Vexacus can charge up his sword with light green lighting for an increase in power. **'Lighting Bolt:' From his sword he can fire a light green lighting bolt at his enemies. *'Shark Fan Blade:' Vexacus is also armed with a fan blade that aids him in combat. *'Vexacus' Ship: 'In the two-part episode Shane's Karma, Vexacus pilots a ship thats shaped like a shark, it can fly and fire green, purple and/or purple, light blue and yellow colored energy lasers, in the second and final part of the two-part episode, it was destroyed by the Red Ranger in his Battlelizer. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Vexacus is portrayed by Michael Hurst. Notes *Vexacus in the only villain in ''Power Rangers Ninja Storm ''to be based on an aquatic animal, the rest of the villains are based off of land animals, altho snakes (which Kapri is based on) ''can ''swim, they are in fact land animals. *While Vexacus isn't exactly one of the most evil villain in ''Power Rangers Ninja Storm ''and is no were near as dark as say Queen Bansheera or Master Org, he is one of the more dangerous and ruthless villains in the ''Power Rangers ''franchise, as he destroys two villains on-screen and actually planes to up stage Lothor as leader. *Unlike his Sentai Counterpart, Seventh Spear, Sandaaru, who was loyal to his master, Tau Zant, Vexacus had a rivalry in the past, with his master, Lothor, and was secretly plotted against him, and attempted to kill him, and overthrow him. He is the third villain with this distinction, with the first, being Darkonda, the second, being Deviot, the fourth, being Shimazu, and the fifth, being Imperious. *His name is a pun on vexatious, which means causing or tending to annoy someone. *Vexacus can be seen as a member of the audience of Galaxy Warriors in ''Power Rangers Ninja Steel. Appearances See Also Category:PR Generals Category:PR Mercenaries Category:PR Villains Category:Lothor's Army Category:Main PR Villains Category:Animal-themed Villains